Evolution
by Erelyn Tsunami
Summary: Um... If I tell you, it'll give it away!!!!! Uh... It's supposed to be *somewhat* funny. Uh... hmm, party at Ken's... Until... It goes bad! MWA HA HA HA!!!!!!!
1.

The digidestined had arranged for them all to get together this weekend. It was, supposedly, a sleep-over at Ken's, but most of the DD had to call three different people to get the details. "Hey Ken?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Is it this weekend?"  
"Is what this weekend?"  
"You know, the party!"  
"Oh, right... Yeah, it is."  
"Ok, great! Uh... When should I be there?"  
"I don't know! Ask someone that actually knows what's going on!"  
And that was the normal system of conversation about the whole thing. Eventually, Rick ended up calling another meeting, and they worked out the problems there. By the time they got everything settled, it was two days until the party. Ken ran off in a frenzy, partially because of the time limit, and partially because Yolei went into one of her "Ken love-fits." Yolei, of course, ran after him, but Ken, being the athlete that he is, outran her. He went out and bought the streamers, the balloons, and anything else he needed, and set to work decorating the house.  
  
Matt and TK were busy getting ready. TK had slept over at his older brother's apartment the night before, and they'd stayed up extremely late. TK had to run home and grab a few things, but otherwise, they were all packed. "Man," TK said, trying to start some sort of conversation, "is this gonna be fun or what?"   
"I guess so."  
"Hey, Matt, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing." TK gave him that "all-knowing" look. "Ok, ok, I've got this feeling-  
"Yeah?"  
"Quit interrupting me, and maybe I'll tell you."  
"Oh, sorry." TK smiled sheepishly.  
"As I was saying, I've got this weird feeling that something strange is going to happen at the party." TK looked at his brother with his brow furrowed and his head cocked. "Really? I do too." Matt laughed.   
"Maybe it runs in the family!"  
"I'm serious. Maybe we shouldn't go." Matt shook his head, still smiling. "C'mon, TK, nothing's gonna happen."  
"You're right. I'm probably just over-reacting." Matt's dad poked his head in the door.   
"Hey, guys. It's almost time, better get going!" TK's eyes widened. "C'mon, Matt! I still have to get my extra set of clothes!"  
  
Ken's house was decorated to the extreme. There were balloons and streamers everywhere! Reds, blues, greens, even pinks were among the many colors. Ken greeted each of his guests at the door. One by one, the digidestined arrived, each carrying their own bag of supplies. Even Rick and Shouri were there, all the way from America. Everyone took a seat in the living room. There was an eerie silence. "So," Yuuki said. "What do ya wanna do?" Ken shrugged.  
"I dunno." Mimi took something out of her bag. "You brought a Boom Box in your sleep-over bag?!" Matt stared at her in disbelief. Mimi smiled.   
"I thought we could dance!" Everyone stared at Mimi for a moment. "What?" she asked.   
"That's a great idea, Mimi! C'mon Ken!" Yolei screamed. Ken screamed in horror.  
"No! You can't make me!!!!!" He clung to the back of the couch for dear life. The couch fell backwards as Yolei attempted to drag Ken away. Everyone sitting on it, which happened to be everyone except Cody. Ken's mother poked her head in the door.   
"Having fun, I see. Listen, I have to go out for a few minutes, Ken, dear. I need some milk and eggs for tomorrow. I'll be back soon!"  
"No, Mom, you don't understand-  
"Bye! Have fun, kids!" His mother grabbed her keys and left. Tai laughed.   
" 'Listen, I have to go out for a few minutes, Ken, dear.' What kind of a name is 'Ken, dear'?!" Ken, though, was more focused on clinging to the couch as best he could. "No! You can't make me, Yolei! Get off of me!!!!!" He was kicking and screaming like a three-year-old. Yuuki, Shouri, and Joe jumped off the couch (which was still lying on its back) and tried to help Ken.   
"Get off of him, Yolei!"  
"Ken, leggo!"  
"Shut up, Yolei!"  
"Don't tell me to shut up!"  
"Please stop fighting!"  
"OH SHUT UP, JOE!!!!"  
"Oh, fine..."  
"Sorry, she didn't mean it."  
"Shouri, would you give me a hand!"  
"Ken, it'll be fun, just let go of the couch..."  
"NEVER!!!!"  
"Don't worry, Ken! We're here to help!"  
"Gee, Yuuki, ya think?!"  
"Shouri, shut up."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Yes!" Joe sighed. "Why me?" He stood up. "SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone froze. Mimi gasped. "Joe, you just.. But that's just not your nature!" Yolei took this stillness to her advantage. She tore Ken off the couch and screamed, "Hurry, Mimi! Turn on the music!" Ken struggled even harder. "NO!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!!!!" But of course, no one could stop Yolei during her "reign of terror." Ken started crying helpless tears. Yolei looked at Ken in concern. "Please, stop crying Ken." Ken didn't look up at her. Instead, he started mumbling. "It's my party and I'll cry if I want to..." Everyone except Ken and Yolei laughed.   
Suddenly, the ground started shaking. The floor opened up and swallowed the room, taking its occupants with it.  



	2. 

Sora was the first to wake up. "Tai?" She saw her friends lying on the ground. She ran over to tai. "Oh my gosh! Tai, are you ok?" Tai groaned. "Wha...? Sora..." He sat up slowly. "I guess I'm ok... Where's Kari?" One by one, they checked each person to see if they were alright. Yolei was last to wake up. "Whoa... Oh my gosh! Where's Ken?!" she sat bolt upright, and looked around furiously. "Ken! There you are! Are you hurt?" She rushed over to him. Ken grumbled to himself. Yolei hugged him tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad you're not hurt!"   
"Uh, Yolei- I- can't- breathe!" But she kept on. Ken eventually passed out. "Oh my gosh, I've killed him!!!!" Joe smiled. "Nah, he's just unconscious. He'll come around." Rick snickered. "But it'd be better if he stayed asleep." Yolei turned on him. "What'd you say?!" Rick looked at Shouri uneasily. "Uh, nothing... Just commenting on the sudden turn of events, that's all." Shouri and Akira tried to back him up. "Yeah, um, like, where are we?"   
"And how did we get here?" Izzy looked at his laptop. "That's funny..." TK cocked his head. "What?" Izzy turned to face them all. "Well, according to my calculations, we're in the digital world."  
"But how can that be?" Yuuki demanded. Izzy looked just as confused. "I'm not exactly sure. We must have passed through some sort of warp. Strange... I would've picked it up if it'd been there before. It just seemed to appear." Matt looked like he was about to drop dead. "Man, what if Ken's mom comes home to find we're not there? What if we can't get back? What if-" Mimi slapped him. "Matt, would you stop?!"  
"Sorry, I guess Joe's getting to me." Joe looked ready to kill. Mimi stepped between the two. "Joe, calm down. It's not worth fighting over." Joe smiled evilly. "Oh, sorry, Matt must be getting to me." Matt clenched his fists. "Well at least-  
"Matt, give it a rest," Davis said. Cody finally said something. "Am I hearing things? Joe's acting like a jerk, er, no offense, Joe."  
"None taken."  
"Anyway, Joe's acting like a jerk, Izzy doesn't have a clue as to what's going on, and Davis is making sense! Something isn't right." Davis looked confused. "I'm not clueless all the time!" he yelled. "No," Yolei said, "just 99% of the time." Davis started fuming. "Stupid Yolei..." he muttered. Ken finally woke up. "Where am I?" Yolei was about to rush to his side when Matt and Tai grabbed her from behind. "Yolei, give it up already," Matt said.   
"Yeah," Tai added. "He doesn't like you anyway." Yolei sighed. "Fine," she said. "But he'll come around. Just you wait." Ken grinned. "Over my dead body," he muttered. For a while, they stood around, just talking. There wasn't much they could do, after all. They heard the rumble of thunder in the distance. "Oh man, not only do I get taken off to the digital world, but I'm gonna get rained on too!" Mimi whined. Joe rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon Mimi. It's not like you haven't been here before!"   
"But this is my favorite outfit!" Everyone fell over, anime style. Izzy sighed.   
"Well, I'm in trouble. My computer's going to get soaked! Electronics hate water! There goes my computer!" Everyone groaned.   
"Man, why does it have to rain?!" Matt yelled.   
"Well, we'd better look for some sort of shelter, there's no use standing around like a bunch of rocks. Let's go. C'mon, move it!" Cody nudged everyone in turn, trying to get them to go. "Alright, alright, I'm up! Sheesh!" Tai growled, as he led the group through the forest. "Taking orders from a nine-year-old. What's the world coming to?" Small drops started to fall. Izzy tried to cover his computer as best he could. "Oh no, not now!" he muttered. Kari offered her backpack to him. "It's the best I can do." He smiled at her. "Thanks, Kari. I hope it works." Kari nodded. "I do too." Izzy stuck his laptop inside the backpack. Matt, Tai, and Sora were walking ahead of the group. "Man," Sora said, "what are we going to do?" Tai shrugged. "I think we should try to find Gabumon and the others," Matt suggested.   
"Yeah," said Tai. "They'll be able to help us."   
"One problem, Tai." Rick and Kari walked over to them. "Our digimon are at home." Sora stomped her foot. "This is stupid. Why are we here anyway?!" Sora's face was red with anger. "What about finding a computer? We've got the D3's," Ken said. TK sighed. "That's just it, there ARE no computers." Sora was furious. "Ooh...! Let's get moving! I'm tired of standing around here! C'mon! Move 'em out!" She stomped off into the ever-growing rain.   



	3. 

They'd been walking for hours now. The rain was falling so hard, it seemed to create a wall of water around their tired and weary figures. Everyone was soaked, of course, and chilled to the bone. Joe and Mimi were sticking close together, as were Tai and Sora. Yolei was trying to get to Ken, but Matt blocked her. So, much to his dismay, Yolei clung to Matt instead. The TK, Davis, Kari, Yuuki, and Ken were sort of huddled in one big group, and Izzy was hugging his laptop, which inside Kari's backpack. Akira stuck with Shouri and Rick, and Cody was trying to hang out with the older kids. He finally gave up and went with Izzy. The lightning lit up the sky, and they could make out the image of some sort of building in front of them. Everyone looked at the person they were closest to. "Did you see that?"  
"Let's go!"  
"Race you there!"  
"Don't run!"  
"Wait for me!"  
"Hey, we don't know what's in there!"  
"Just c'mon!"  
"No more rain! Ha ha ha ha ha!!!!" The girls took off for the house, eager to get out of the pounding rain. The boys weren't far behind. The lightning flashed again. They found themselves on a rickety old porch. The paint was peeling from the wood, and the door knob just fell off. "Uh," TK stuttered. "Should we go in?" Sora screamed. "What?! What was it?!" Tai yelled. Sora cowered. "I... I thought I saw something in the window." Yolei took a step closer to Ken. "What was it?" Sora shrugged. "I dunno. It's not there now." There was an eerie silence. "Well, let's go in," Tai said, trying to sound brave. They pushed the creaky old door open.   



	4. 

The first thing they noticed was how bright the room was. It was seemed to be glowing, and everything was so clean... It was nothing like the outside. "Wow..." Akira said in disbelief. The group walked down the narrow hallway. It began to get warmer, and soon, they came to two doors, one on either side. Tai looked at Sora, and Sora, in turn, looked at the rest of them. They opened the doors.  
"There's a hot tub in here!" Sora yelled.   
"There's one in here, too!" Matt yelled back. Everyone was smiling. "We get this one!" the girls screamed, and they ran into one of the doors and slammed it shut. "This is going to be great! You know how long it's been since I last went swimming?!" Joe asked. "Joe, there's not much room to swim in a hot tub," TK said. The boys ran into the other room and closed the door.  
"This is so nice. I feel so much better now," Mimi said. "Yeah, good thing our bags fell down here with us. Or we wouldn't have our bathing suits," Kari said.   
"Or a change of clothes," added Sora. Akira was rummaging around in the cupboards. "Akira, come on in!" her younger sister called. "Ok, just a minute!" She continued to search around. "Hey, what's this?" She held up a purple bottle labeled "bubble bath." Mimi just about jumped out of the pool. "Bubble bath?! Let me have it!" And she dumped it in. The room filled with bubbles, and the girls were too busy playing with them to notice that something was changing...  
The boys had also changed into their bathing suits, and were in the Jacuzzi when, "Hey, what's that?" Tai got out, not bothering to use the stairs, and picked up a small purple bottle that said "bubble bath." "What's this doing here? Oh well... Anyone want to take a bubble bath?" he said, teasingly. To his surprise, 9 hands were raised immediately. "Looks like we all agree!" He poured it in. The room filled with the delicate spheres, and the boys started playing around. But something in THEIR room was changing too...  



	5. 

There was a scream from the boys' room. "Izzy, what happened to you?!"  
"What happened to me?! What happened to you?!"  
"AH!"  
"Oh my gosh!"  
"No!!!! Just look at me!"  
There was more screaming. The girls went into a panic. "We're coming!!!" They all screamed. Each one pulled on a bath robe and ran out into the hall. Sora knocked on the door. "What's going on in there? Is everything ok?" Someone flung the door open. Needless to say, there was more screaming. For standing before them were 10 boys, but not just any 10 boys, these boys were changed. Izzy was all metal, Matt had ice for hair, Tai and Davis had steam streaming off their red-hot bodies, Joe looked like he was made out of water, Cody was green, Rick was darkly colored and transparent, Shouri was glowing, like he was made from gold, and TK and Ken were... there was no way to describe them. The boys continued yelling. The girls had been transformed. "What happened to you?!" Everyone chorused.   
"What do you mean, what happened to us? We're just fine, aren't we, gir- Oh my gosh!" Akira turned around to see that they too had been changed. There was even MORE screaming. Suddenly, Rick and Yuuki stopped yelling and looked at each other. "Uh, you had enough?" Yuuki asked.   
"Yeah, let's get outta here!" POOF! They both disappeared. The others were too busy going completely NUTS to notice. "Sora, you've got wings!"  
"But you've got fire for hair, Tai!"  
"Why am I so freakin' cold?!"  
"AH!" Cody pointed at Matt in horror.  
"What?"  
"You're an ice dude!"  
"What?!"  
"What the...? Cody's a plant!!" Akira screamed.  
"NO! I can't be a plant!" He sat down, crying hysterically.  
"Yolei, what the heck are you supposed to be?"  
"I don't know! I'd have to see myself, first!" There was a small pause.   
"Move!"  
"No, I want the mirror!"  
"Me first!"  
"Get out of my way!"  
Everyone rushed to the rooms, looking for the mirrors. Suddenly, there were more screams. "AH!!!! My skin's blue!" Matt yelled. "And look at my hair! It's frozen solid!"  
"You think that's bad, look at me!" Izzy was pulling his metallic hair out of his head. "I'm metal!"  
The girls were having problems of their own. "Why me? Why me?!" Yolei was yelling. Her hair was streaked with yellow lightning bolts, and her outfit was all different shades of yellow; dandelion, goldenrod, pastel... They were all there. Sora was dressed in a turquoise dress, and was wearing turquoise jewelry. She was wearing matching moccasins, and had a blue-jay feather in her hair. "AH! I'm an Indian!" She even had wings, and they looked like blue-jay wings. "No, I'm a bird! I'm BOTH! AH!!" Yuuki had of course disappeared, so it was Akira's turn. She was wearing long pants, with a halter-top shirt that came to 3 inches or so above her waist. Her whole outfit was dark purple and navy blue, which seemed to be swirling together, though the fabric didn't move. "I'm not that bad... I think..." Kari just about fainted when she saw herself. She had cat ears, a cat tail, even cat eyes. They were still the same color, but their shape and size had drastically changed. "I'm a cat!!!! I'm a cat!!!" She ran around screaming, her tabby-striped dress flowing about her. Mimi smiled at her reflection. She was wearing a pink one-sleeve gown, with a lavender waist-band. The dress had a large slit on the left side. The hair-clip in her hair was her own crest, in purple. To finish the outfit, she was wearing golden sandals. "Hey, this is nice!" she said. "Ok, Yuuki, your... Where's Yuuki?"   
"She was here a minute ago," Akira said, trying to comfort Kari. "I'll go check the hall."  
  
The boys were still pushing and shoving. "Man, let's let Cody go first, guys. He's the smallest, there's no way he'll be able to get past us," Davis said. "That's his problem," said Joe. There was a flash, Matt screamed in pain. "Ah! I'm melting!!!!" he screamed. Davis put his hands on his hips. "Then let Cody through!" Everyone backed away, keeping their eye on Davis. "There you go, Cody." The younger DD stepped up. He gasped at what he saw. It was him, Cody, but then again, it wasn't. He was all green! His clothes weren't his anymore, either. He was wearing green, of course, but it wasn't the color that surprised him. He was wearing something similar to the Kokiri from THE LEGEND OF ZELDA: Ocarina of Time. He didn't have the hat, but other than that, he was practically one of them! "Man, what am I gonna tell Mom?" he asked as he backed away from the mirror. Joe stepped up. His hair was shimmering blue, as were his shoes and gloves. His shirt was somewhat tight, and it was a light UNC (a/n: YUCK! Duke all the way!!!!) blue. So were his pants, for that matter. "Ok, I'm done... Weird... I look like dork. Ok, Matt's turn." Matt grinned at Joe.   
"What do you mean, look?" Joe glared and pointed a finger at him. "Ok, ok, don't be so touchy. You don't have to fry me or whatever you do," he said. Matt's hair was also in the same style, but it was made of ice. His clothes were dark blue, with white/light blue flames. His skin was even blue. Like a "winterfresh" blue. He looked ready to scream again. "What the heck...? Ok, please tell me I'm not the only one freaked out, here..." 8 other hands were raised. "Ok, good... Can I start screaming again now?"   
"NO!!!"  
"Ok, ok, sheesh." He backed away. "Wait a minute, where's Rick?"  
  
Akira and Izzy met in the hallway. "Have you seen Rick?" he asked. "No, in fact, we're missing Yuuki, too."   
"Really?"  
"Yeah. You think we should look for them?"  
"I think they can take care of themselves. If we don't hear from them soon, we'll go look."   
"Oh, alright." Akira walked over to the door.   
"Man, she's hot!"   
"I heard that!"  
"Heard what? I didn't say anything!"  
"You said... You didn't? But I could've sworn... Oh well."  
"She's really cute, too."  
"Ok, now stop it! I know I heard it that time!"  
"Heard what?! I honestly don't... Wait a minute, hold on." Izzy closed his eyes.  
"Akira, can you hear me?"   
"Of course I can hear you, stupid! Wait a minute, your lips didn't move. And I know you're NOT a ventriloquist." There was a slight pause.  
"Oh no! I can never think safely again!"  
"What?"  
"You're a mind reader!"  
"What?!" She took a moment to ponder this. "Cool! I knew I was hearing SOMEthing... I better not catch you doing that again." Izzy just whimpered in reply.   
  
Izzy came in with a look of agony on his face. "What's wrong, Izzy? Did you find Rick?" Ken asked.  
"No, I found something else." Tai was growing impatient.   
"Well, what?!"  
"Akira's a mind reader. Oh, and Yuuki's gone too."  
"What?!" all the boys yelled.  
"You heard me." Shouri shook his head.  
"She's no mind reader. Never was, never is, never will be."  
"Oh really? You go try her."  
"No thanks, she doesn't need to know what I think."  
"What, about her?"  
"No, about Mimi. Her fashion sense STINKS!" All the boys cracked up. After the laughter died down, Izzy asked, "So, what'd I miss?"   
"Well," said Cody, "we've figured out that Ken's supposedly the moon, and TK's the sun... Don't ask... And Shouri's some weird light thing... That's all we've got." Ken's hair fell in his face, and he tried to blow it away, but it didn't work, and he ended up with it only HALF hanging in his face. His dark blue-and-white-swirled clothes blended perfectly with his hair. Tai sighed. "I guess we'd better go look for Rick. C'mon, let's go get the girls."  



	6. the search begins...

  
The girls were already out in the hall, and for the first time, everyone got a good look at everyone else. TK and Shouri stood out like a rose among thorns. Both were dressed in gold and white, and TK was actually glowing. "Whoa, no use trying to hide those two," Sora muttered. Tai's head was aflame, or, wait a minute, that was his hair! Steam was rolling off of his body, and his tank and shorts were fire-engine red. Davis was very similar. His hair was the same as always ("Yuck," thought Yolei), but his skin... it was red! Kari hoped it was just from the hot tub. His outfit was the same color as his hair, with an occasional darker spot from being burnt, probably because he was so warm!  
Izzy's hair was the same, except for one detail: It was made of silver! His gloves, pants, and tank-top were also of silver, and his boots were platinum. There was something else about him... AH! Akira thought. He's wearing some sort of metal thing over his eyes! You know, it reminds me of that Cyclops guy from X-Men... Indeed he was. The band covered his eyes, making him seem expression-less. Only his smile told you he was alive...  
The boys took it all in at once, which was not a very good idea. Several mouths dropped, and Matt even complained. "Why doesn't THEIR skin turn blue or something?!" The girls just smiled. According to Joe, Mimi looked very pretty. He said so, obviously not meaning to, and Mimi blushed so hard her body turned as red as Davis'. "Oops..." Joe muttered. After all was said and done, and Mimi turned back to her regular state (if that's what you could call it, considering the circumstances), the conversation turned to the most recent problem: Where were Rick and Yuuki?  



	7. it's coming...!

"Man, where are they? We've been searching for hours!!" Davis screamed.   
"Actually, we've only been searching for fifteen minutes," Joe corrected him. Davis gave him an evil glare. Everyone was frustrated. Davis and TK had been at it for the whole time they'd been searching, and only took a break to laugh at Tai or Matt, who would occasionally shove the other into the closest girl. Joe and Mimi were complaining, and Akira was just being a worry-wart. Someone would blow any-   
"SHUT UP!!!!!!" -minute. Ken balled his hands into fists and started breathing heavily. "Why can't we just look for those guys IN PEACE?! For all we know, we could be scaring off the people that took them!"   
"You have no proof that they were kidnapped."  
"Izzy, would you please shut up?! Don't you have an "OFF" button?!" Ken yelled, his frustration finally taking over.   
"Nope, I can't say I do."  
"Then PLEASE tell me you have a "MUTE" button, because if you don't I'll have to shut you up MANUALLY!" Izzy whimpered, and everyone, not including Yolei, slowly backed away from Ken.  
"I knew you had it in you, Kenny-kun!" She ran to him and was about to squeeze him when:  
"GET THE HECK OFF OF ME, YOLEI!!" Yolei stared at him in shock for a moment, then started sobbing.   
"WAH!!!!!!!!! KEN DOESN'T LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she wailed. Sora put her arm around her.  
"Shh, Yolei, it's ok. He's just not in his normal mood."  
"SORA, WOULD YOU SHUT YOUR BIG MOUTH?! I'VE NEVER LIKED HER!!!"  
"See, you're not the only one he's yelled at." Tai stood up defensively.  
"Don't you DARE yell at my girl!!!!!!!" Tai lunged at Ken. The two wrestled to the floor.  
It took Matt a second to realize what was happening. Then it clicked. "Tai, what do you mean, Sora's your girl? She's MINE!" He jumped into the ongoing battle. Yolei kept sobbing, Sora kept comforting, and Joe and Mimi kept complaining. "This is not going as planned..." Izzy stated. TK and Davis jumped in to "help" their friends (beat up the others, that is).  
"No duh, Izzy," said Akira. A creaking above them hushed them all. The above floor creaked again. And again. Dust flowed from the cracks in the boards above, making Joe sneeze ("Joe, be quiet!" "Sorry, it's my allergies."). There was silence for a few moments. Then, again, the boards creaked. Tai, still positioned with his fist inches from TK's face, yelled out:  
"Who's up there? Show yourselves!" The boards creaked again. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. "Nice going, Tai," Ken muttered, as he squeezed out of Davis' grip.  
  
  
  
  
Another very short chapter, sorry... -_-' But I thought this was good. Hey, it only took me... *glances at clock* 15 minutes! That's a record! NOT. ^_^;; Sorry, I couldn't help myself. Um... Thanks to Ruka-chan and ? 0 (sorry, I don't know your name) for those nice reviews! ^_^ I appreciate it! More reviews=more chapters. Simple equation really. ^_^ I'm a computer nut, can't you tell?! Please r/r!  
  
PS: If you see any typos, please forgive and email me! I'll be sure to fix them. Darn typo demons... 


End file.
